Deku au bois dormant
by Ponya
Summary: Izuku est plongé par un vilain dans un sommeil profond dont il ne pourra être libéré que par un acte d'amour. Mais seule la personne dont il est secrètement amoureux pourra le sauver, et le temps est limité! Quand personne ne semble faire l'affaire, Katsuki est amené à se poser certaines questions...
1. Chapter 1

_Deku au bois dormant_ est une fiction courte de deux chapitres + 1 épilogue.

Elle ne prend pas en compte l'emménagement des élèves à la Yuei, et le scénario sort de nulle part. Néanmoins, j'espère que vous en apprécierez la lecture !

* * *

Deku au bois dormant

 **Lundi 21 Mai – 18 heures.**

Encore une journée de merde à la Yuei. Sérieusement, Katsuki commençait à en avoir marre de se faire ménager comme un faible. Depuis que la seconde A avait enchaîné les attaques de vilains, le directeur avait durci les règles de sécurité. Les sorties se faisaient de plus en plus rares, les entraînements étaient limités à l'enceinte de l'école. Ça faisait des semaines que Katsuki n'avait pas eu un adversaire à sa taille. Il y avait bien Todoroki, mais ce pauvre type n'avait pas assez de hargne. Quant à l'autre énergumène de Deku… il était toujours aussi inutile. Ce qu'il fallait à Katsuki, c'était un vilain. Il avait besoin de castagner des gars !

Il fulminait en rentrant chez lui, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son uniforme. S'il pouvait croiser une enflure en train d'agresser un vioque ou des collégiennes, ça ferait sa journée. Mais la seule silhouette qui vint perturber son chemin en se plantant devant lui était aussi la dernière qu'il voulait voir.

_ E-eh, Katchan ! Comment est-ce que tu v–

_ La ferme ! Dégage de ma route microbe !

_ Mais… !

Katsuki fit un pas de côté mais Deku l'imita, lui bloquant le passage. Mais à quoi jouait cet abruti ?! Ils habitaient dans le même quartier mais ne rentraient jamais ensemble, et ce n'était pas près de changer.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux le nerd ? Grinça-t-il.

_ C'est juste que…que je devais te dire un truc…

Et maintenant le microbe rougissait et fuyait son regard comme un minable. C'était ça que Katsuki détestait le plus chez Deku : la façon dont il la ramenait en combat pour ensuite s'écraser devant lui, dans la vie de tous les jours.

_ Tsk ! Sérieux, j'te vois suffisamment la journée pour t'écouter déblatérer tes conneries en dehors des cours. C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Tu vas inviter Todoroki ?

_ Mais c'est important !

_ Ça attendra demain si j'suis d'humeur.

Katsuki le dépassa en prenant soin de lui donner un bon coup d'épaule, mais la main de Deku se referma aussitôt sur son poignet. Le geste figea un instant le blond, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne brusquement, le faisant lâcher sa prise.

_ Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Cria-t-il en le tuant du regard.

_ N-non pas du tout Katchan ! Si…si ce n'était pas si important je ne–

_ Quoi ?! All Might a besoin de moi ? L'école est ENCORE attaquée par des vilains ? La fin du monde est proche ?

_ Non, mais…

_ Alors fous moi la paix merdeux !

Deku eut un mouvement de recul et son regard changea. Est-ce qu'il était blessé ? Choqué ? Tant mieux, parce qu'au moins maintenant il la fermait. Katsuki tourna les talons et reprit sa route d'un pas rageux. Le nerd l'avait mis sur les nerfs. Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prenait, à venir lui courir après avec ses grands yeux de chiot effrayé ?

Ce qui était important pour Deku, Katsuki n'en avait rien à faire.

 **Mardi 22 Mai – 8 heures cinq.**

En passant le portail de la Yuei, le lendemain matin, Katsuki se demanda vaguement si cet abruti de Deku allait encore lui prendre la tête avec son histoire soi-disant importante. Mais quand il entra en classe, il constata que la place du nerd était vide. Pourtant, Deku était toujours dans les premiers à arriver et la sonnerie venait de retenir.

Bah, Katsuki s'en fichait après tout.

Il balança son sac sur sa propre table et s'affala sur sa chaise en ignorant royalement les salutations de ses camarades. Il tendit un peu l'oreille quand Uraraka s'étonna elle aussi de ne pas voir Deku, juste comme ça.

Aizawa-sensei ne se pointa qu'un quart d'heures plus tard. Apparemment, le nerd n'était pas le seul à avoir décidé d'arriver en retard. Katsuki se retint de faire une remarque quand il capta que son prof principal était suivi d'un All Might qui ne souriait pas. Les deux tiraient des têtes de déterrés, ce qui amena vite le silence dans la classe. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Katsuki fit le lien entre l'expression de ses profs et l'absence de Deku. Il détestait l'admettre, mais sa gorge s'était serrée.

Les deux adultes prirent place face à la classe, et un silence insupportable s'installa. Il ne dura peut-être que quelques secondes, mais c'était déjà trop pour Katsuki. Le dramatisme le rebutait.

_ Accouchez, claqua-t-il. Il se passe quoi encore ?

Seul All Might lui accorda un regard avant de se râcler la gorge et de parler.

_ Shota, tu me permets… ?

Aizawa-sensei acquiesça solennellement, sans un mot. All Might s'accrocha au dossier de la chaise du prof à deux mains et lança un regard circulère à toute la classe.

_ Jeunes gens, commença-t-il d'un ton grave. La police a retrouvé l'un de vos camarades au parc de Shigoku hier soir, inconscient.

_ Deku, lâcha Katsuki.

Les regards horrifiés des autres élèves s'étaient tournés vers lui. Katsuki les ignora, comme d'habitude. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, il n'avait pas prononcé le surnom d'Izuku avec hargne ou mépris. Il n'avait même pas fait exprès de le dire, en fait.

_ Izuku Midoriya, confirma Aizawa.

Iida et Uraraka se levèrent d'un bond, quatre autres l'imitèrent dans la foulée. Les questions fusèrent tandis que Katsuki restait bien à sa place, silencieux mais tendu.

_ Comment va-t-il ?!

_ Que lui est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi faîtes-vous ces têtes là ?!

_ Où est-il maintenant ?!

Pour une rare fois, Aizawa-sensei dut lever la voix pour ramener le calme. Il demanda à tout le monde de s'asseoir en précisant que Midoriya allait bien, ce qui eut le don de fonctionner. Katsuki claqua sa langue contre son palet et croisa les bras sur son torse. C'était bien le genre de Deku ça, de faire flipper tout le monde pour rien ! Quel merdeux.

_ Il va bien pour le moment, ajouta cependant Aizawa-sensei.

Et tout le monde se crispa de nouveau, Katsuki compris. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Encore hier, après les cours, Deku le saoulait avec ses conneries. Et maintenant ?

_ Votre camarade a malheureusement fait la rencontre d'Heart Crusher, poursuivit le prof principal. Vous avez peut-être déjà entendu parler d'elle…

Katsuki n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette nana, mais il était presque sûr qu'elle était bien répertoriée dans l'un des fichus cahiers de Deku. Comme personne ne disait rien, All Might prit la suite.

_ Heart Crusher, ou Minami Kobayashi, s'est fait connaître pour plusieurs méfaits liés à son alter ces cinq dernières années. Son alter est assez spécial…hm, il ne peut avoir d'effet que sur les personnes amoureuses. Heart Crusher a le pouvoir de plonger ses victimes dans un sommeil profond. Seul…hm, comment dire ? Seul un acte d'amour de l'élu de son cœur pourra tirer la victime de son sommeil. Comme un baiser par exemple.

Un long silence suivit l'explication d'All Might. Katsuki fut le premier à le briser.

_ C'est une foutue blague ?

Il ne savait pas ce qui le piquait le plus. Que ses profs fassent tout un plat d'un petit coma ? Ou que Deku soit amoureux ? Quoique ce n'était pas si étonnant… Deku était assez stupide pour tomber amoureux.

_ Ça n'a rien d'une blague ! S'offusqua Uraraka avant de rougir et de se tourner vers les professeurs. Mais…dans ce cas, il suffit de trouver la personne dont Izuku-kun est amoureux pour qu'il se réveille ?

_ En effet, opina All Might. Cependant… le temps d'Izuku est limité à trois jours.

La réponse tomba comme un poids sur les épaules de Katsuki. Evidemment, il aurait dû s'en douter. Pour que les grands Eraser Head et All Might fassent une tête pareille, quelque chose ne devait vraiment pas aller.

_ Au bout de trois jours, il se passe quoi ? Demanda franchement Todoroki.

Aizawa et All Might échangèrent un regard grave. C'est le professeur principal de la seconde A qui prit ensuite la parole.

_ Au bout de trois jours, les organes de Midoriya cesseront de fonctionner. Si la personne dont il est amoureux ne lui témoigne pas d'affection pas d'ici jeudi soir…

_ Ça n'arrivera pas ! S'exclama Iida en se levant subitement. On trouvera la personne dont Midoriya-kun est amoureux avant ça !

Tous les autres élèves se levèrent à sa suite, les poings brandis pour certains. Ils se regroupèrent autour d'Aizawa et All Might, ils voulaient tous en savoir un maximum sur la situation. Seul Katsuki ne quitta pas sa place, même s'il tendait l'oreille.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette situation. Ça le saoulait déjà. Comment Deku avait-il pu se faire avoir par un vilain avec un alter aussi ridicule ? Une petite voix au fond de lui disait qu'il n'y était pas pour rien. Peut-être que s'il avait pris le temps d'écouter Deku, alors ce-dernier ne se serait pas trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment…

Et peut-être pas ! Cet abruti avait le don de se fourrer dans des situations pas possibles. Katsuki n'allait quand même pas culpabiliser pour un imbécile pareil juste parce que Deku était incapable de se gérer. Qu'est-ce que ce nerd fichait dans un parc après les cours, de toute façon ? S'il avait le temps de rien foutre de ses fins de journée, c'était pas non plus le problème de Katsuki. Il décida que Deku l'énervait à mort. C'était mieux que d'admettre qu'il avait les nerfs à cause de la situation dans laquelle son rival se trouvait.

_ Tu ne te sens pas concerné, Bakugo ?

Katsuki délaissa le paysage qu'il fixait à travers les fenêtres de la classe pour lever les yeux vers Shoto Todoroki. Le regard accusateur de double-face lui donna envie de lui éclater la tête.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je me sentirais concerné ? Répliqua-t-il.

_ Parce qu'un de nos amis pourrait mourir ?

_ Deku n'est pas mon ami.

_ T'es vraiment…

Todoroki l'attrapa par le col et l'obligea à se lever. Katsuki n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, celle-là. Mais il serra presque aussitôt le poing et s'apprêtait à envoyer double-face valser à l'autre bout de la classe quand Uraraka s'interposa.

_ Arrêtez ! Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment ?!

Katsuki réalisa à ce moment que tout le monde s'était arrêté de parler pour les regarder avec des yeux médusés, Todoroki et lui. Aizawa s'avança vers eux, le regard noir, et se planta à côté d'Uraraka. Todoroki prit ses distances et Katsuki relâcha son poing, mais il ne détourna pas les yeux face aux autres élèves et à son professeur.

_ Est-ce que tu as au moins écouté tout ce que nous avons dit ? Demanda sèchement Aizawa. Izuku Midoriya ne s'est jamais confié à personne de cette classe sur ses sentiments amoureux. D'après sa mère, tous ses amis sont pourtant dans cette pièce en ce moment même. Les chances que la personne qu'il aime se trouve ici sont donc très grandes.

_ Et quoi ? Vous allez nous forcer à tous embrasser cet imbécile pour voir s'il se réveille ?

Iida fit mine de se jeter sur lui, mais Kirishima l'en empêcha. Aizawa reprit sur le même ton glacial qui était loin d'impressionner Katsuki.

_ Ce n'est pas un jeu, Bakugo. Tu as le droit de ne pas porter Midoriya dans ton cœur, mais se ficher totalement du sort de l'un de tes camarades n'est absolument pas digne d'un héros. C'est à se demander si tu as ta place dans cette classe.

La colère monta si vite en Katsuki qu'il pouvait la sentir couler dans ses veines à présent. Il serra les poings et les dents pour ne pas craquer et littéralement tout exploser. Comment le prof osait-il remettre en cause sa place à la Yuei ? Tout ça à cause de Deku ! Alors comme ça, ils pensaient tous qu'il se fichait du sort de ce foutu nerd. Eh bien il allait leur montrer.

_ Heart Crusher a été aperçu hier aux alentours de vingt-et-une heure par plusieurs témoins, autour du parc Shigoku où Deku a été retrouvé inconscient à vingt-deux heures, commença-t-il en reprenant les mots qu'All Might avait prononcé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il est actuellement dans une aile très sécurisée de l'hôpital Hazasai. On sait ce qui lui est arrivé car il présente une marque en forme de cœur sur la nuque, marque laissée par Minami Kobayashi à ses quinze précédentes victimes. Minami Kobayashi est actuellement activement recherchée, mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne cherche jamais à remettre la main sur ses victimes et ne pourra de toute façon apporter aucune solution à la situation de Deku. Tout ce qui peut le sauver, c'est donc bel et bien un acte d'amour à son égard de la personne dont il est amoureux.

Un silence suivit sa tirade. Il les avait bien mouchés ! Katsuki avait écouté absolument tout ce qui se disait autour de lui. Il n'avait absolument pas envie que son rival crève d'une manière aussi pitoyable, d'autant moins quand Katsuki s'était promis de prouver à Deku qu'il ferait un bien meilleur héros que lui.

_ Deku n'est clairement pas amoureux de moi, continua-t-il sans lâcher du regard Aizawa-sensei. Que je sois assis ou debout c'est pareil, je peux rien pour lui. Regardez plutôt du côté d'Uraraka et lâchez-moi les baskets.

Il contourna son professeur principal et se força un chemin entre les élèves, ignorant la face écarlate d'Uraraka quand il la croisa. Techniquement, ils avaient cours mais il était évident que les trois prochains jours seraient exceptionnellement séchés. Katsuki quitta donc la classe, et personne n'essaya de le retenir. Seul All Might lui adressa la parole, pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas autorisé à quitter le lycée. De toute façon, Katsuki avait prévu de se privatiser le toit de l'établissement pour être un peu tranquille. Il s'y allongea, les bras croisés derrière la tête, et ferma les yeux pour essayer de faire le vide.

Comme il l'avait dit, il ne pouvait rien faire pour Deku. Uraraka semblait être la parfaite candidate et il s'était donné la peine de le dire à haute voix. Cette tête d'œuf s'était toujours montrée agréable et pot de colle avec Deku. C'était largement suffisant à un nerd comme lui pour qu'il tombe bêtement amoureux. Si ce n'était pas la bonne, alors toutes les filles des classes A et B auraient qu'à se sacrifier et embrasser cet abruti. Ils finiraient bien par trouver et demain, Deku ramènerait sa tête de chiot battu en cours. Il recommencerait avec ses « Katchan ! » et le harcèlerait même sûrement encore, à insister pour lui dire quelque chose de soi-disant important.

Du moins, Katsuki l'espérait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chères lectrices et chers lecteurs du chapitre 2.**

Si vous êtes là, c'est sûrement que le premier chapitre vous a plu. Sinon, c'est que vous avez du temps à perdre. Dans les deux cas, je suis ravie de vous retrouver !

J'avais annoncé 2 chapitres + 1 épilogue. Finalement, l'épilogue sera aussi un chapitre (oups, il est déjà trop long).

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et réponds aux reviews en bas.

* * *

Deku au bois dormant – chapitre 2

 **Mercredi 23 Mai – sept heures cinquante-trois.**

Katsuki avait la rage. C'était pas son genre de se pointer en cours avec la boule au ventre, et à cause de cet abruti de Deku, il avait les entrailles en vrac. Dès qu'il passerait la porte de la classe et verrait ce foutu nerd, il lui referait le portrait. Il se l'était promis. Ouais, sauf qu'à son arrivée, Deku n'était pas là.

A huit heures non plus.

En revanche, Aizawa s'était encore pointé avec All Might et tous les élèves avaient des têtes de déterrés. Ils donnaient envie à Katsuki de tout péter.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ? Grogna-t-il avant même que les professeurs prennent la parole.

_ Tu le saurais si tu étais resté hier, répondit Todoroki d'un ton morne.

Katsuki se tourna vers lui pour lui rétorquer d'aller se faire voir, mais le regard abattu de double-face le bloqua. Ça avait l'air vraiment grave, là. Il se tourna cette fois vers Uraraka.

_ Eh, tête d'œuf. Est-ce que t'as…

_ Oui, le coupa-t-elle sans le regarder – les poings serrés et les yeux remplis de larmes, elle mit un instant avant de continuer. Oui j'ai essayé ! Mais ça n'a… ça n'a rien fait. Izuku n'a pas ouvert les yeux. Il est encore dans son lit d'hôpital e-et on est plusieurs à avoir tenté de le sauver mais…

Elle cacha son visage entre ses mains et fondit en larmes. Katsuki la regardait faire avec des yeux ronds. Il détestait ce genre de réaction fragile et surtout, il ne comprenait pas que ça n'ait pas marché. Uraraka était clairement la fille dont Deku était le plus proche.

_ C'est pas possible, dit-il. T'es sûr que t'as bien…

Uraraka lui jeta un regard assassin. Il n'avait jamais vu cette nana là en colère.

_ Oui je suis sûre ! Je l'ai embrassé sur la bouche, bon sang !

Son visage était rouge pivoine et couvert de larmes. Iida se leva pour poser une main sur l'épaule d'Uraraka et demanda sèchement à Katsuki de se taire. Ce-dernier n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, Aizawa et All Might leur demandèrent à tous de reprendre leur calme pour qu'ils puissent faire le point sur la situation.

Rien de bon ne ressortit de leur discours.

Inko Midoriya, Iida, Uraraka et Yaoyorozu avaient dressé une liste de toutes les filles dont Deku était plus ou moins proche. Katsuki apprit que chacune d'entre elles étaient venues montrer une marque d'affection à Deku : baiser sur la joue, caresse dans les cheveux. Même des filles qui n'étaient pas sur la liste avaient tenté le coup. La situation était totalement absurde. Katsuki sentait la colère bouillir en lui rien que d'imaginer le défilé ridicule dans la chambre d'hôpital de Deku. Il était aussi énervé contre le nerd d'être si compliqué. Sérieusement, est-ce que cet abruti fini était tombé amoureux d'une fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas ?

C'était tellement pitoyable que c'était bien son genre.

Katsuki comprenait mieux les mines déconfites des autres élèves. Il restait moins de quarante-huit heures et ils ne savaient plus quelle piste explorer. Il serra les dents et les poings. Deku pouvait pas crever. C'était juste impensable.

 **Jeudi 24 Mai – 5h44**

Katsuki s'était levé bien avant que son réveil ne sonne. En fait, il n'avait pas dormi du tout. Le lycée n'ouvrirait pas ses portes avant huit heures. En attendant, il était sans nouvelles de Deku. Il aurait pu appeler l'hôpital ou contacter un des abrutis de sa classe, bien sûr, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il dirait exactement, et il ne savait pas si les réponses qu'on lui donnerait seraient satisfaisantes.

D'habitude, Katsuki n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot. Il n'avait pas peur de se prendre des claques. Mais là, c'était quand même différent. Même s'il détestait l'admettre, là, l'enjeu était trop grand pour être décontracté.

Déjà vêtu de son uniforme, traînant chez lui comme un fantôme depuis deux heures, il finit par atterrir dans sa cuisine. Même s'il doutait de ressentir la moindre fatigue ce jour-là, il décida de se servir une tasse de café, juste au cas où. Mais pour la première de sa vie, alors qu'il pensa à Deku, ses mains se mirent à trembler et il lâcha la tasse pleine.

Il la regarda, écrasée sur le sol, totalement impassible pendant un instant.

Puis un déclic se fit dans sa tête, et il attrapa les plats empilés sur l'évier avant de les fracasser sur le sol en hurlant. Il fit pareil avec les verres, les assiettes, et tout ce qu'il avait sous la main.

_ PUTAIN ! hurla-t-il en éclatant le dernier tas de vaisselle

_ Katsuki !

Sa mère venait d'entrer dans la cuisine comme une furie. Elle l'avait attrapé par les épaules pour le mettre face à elle, pour capter son regard et l'obliger à se calmer. Katsuki nota qu'elle n'avait pas l'air énervé, même si de toute façon, il s'en fichait bien de se faire engueuler.

_ Tu crois que détruire la maison va aider Midoriya-kun ? Demanda-t-elle calmement mais fermement.

_ Je m'en tape de Midoriya.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait répondu ça. Il ne se fichait pas de Deku, de toute évidence. Mais il aurait aimé que ce soit le cas. Il détestait se soucier de ce merdeux.

_ Bien sûr que non…, souffla sa mère. Tu le connais depuis tellement longtemps.

_ Il va crever ce soir, claqua Katsuki. Ça fera trois jours avant vingt-deux heures.

Cette fois, sa mère prit un air sévère. Katsuki soupira, il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait dire.

_ Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Il reste du temps et ce garçon est ton ami. Tu dois te secouer et aider les autres à trouver une solution ! Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme un faible!

_ Ouais, c'est ça. Il reste encore plein d'espoir, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

_ Un héros n'abandonne jamais.

_ Arrête de me saouler avec ça putain! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre de toute façon?! Deku n'a jamais été mon ami!

Il poussa rageusement du pied la vaisselle éclatée et se fraya un chemin pour quitter la cuisine.

_ Je nettoierai plus tard.

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et quitta la maison. Le lycée allait bientôt ouvrir, il était donc temps pour Katsuki d'entendre d'autres mauvaises nouvelles. La veille, après qu'Uraraka ait fait son cirque, toutes les filles de Yuei avaient tenté leur chance. Deku aurait très bien pu tomber amoureux d'une pauvre cloche juste en l'ayant croisé dans les couloirs. C'était le genre de cet abruti.

Ça n'avait rien donné. Sa chambre avait été fouillée, en quête d'indices. Rien n'en était ressorti non plus.

Vers midi, Katsuki avait rencontré Inko Midoriya. Etre confronté au regard larmoyant, aux cernes et à la voix tremblante et désespérée de la mère de Deku n'avait pas été simple, même pour lui. Elle voulait à tout prix le voir, au cas où Katsuki aurait pensé à une fille du collège, voire même de l'école primaire, dont Deku aurait pu être encore amoureux. Dans le doute, Katsuki avait donné le nom de quatre filles que le nerd avait parfois côtoyé. Quand ces filles étaient venues à l'hôpital, dans la soirée, ça n'avait été qu'une déception de plus.

Après ça, Katsuki était rentré chez lui et s'était coupé du monde tandis que les autres avaient décidé de rester à Yuei pour continuer de se creuser la tête.

 **Jeudi 24 Mai – huit heures onze.**

La classe était complètement vide.

Katsuki pesta intérieurement et claqua la porte derrière lui en sortant. Pourquoi il n'avait pas été prévenu ? Il se rua directement dans le bureau du directeur, à défaut de trouver quelqu'un d'autre dans les couloirs. L'animal qui leur servait de proviseur était bien là. Malgré le sourire qu'il adressa à Katsuki, son regard était grave.

_ En quoi puis-je t'aider, Bakugo-kun ? Je suis un peu occupé, comme tu t'en doutes je dois passer beaucoup d'appels.

_ En quoi des appels pourraient aider Deku ? Répondit Katsuki avec dédain.

_ Même si le cas d'Izuku Midoriya est très compliqué, tous les professeurs essaient de trouver dans leurs contacts quelqu'un qui, peut-être, aurait une solution…hm, disons « miracle », à proposer. Une sorte de contre-alter, par exemple.

_ Ouais, évidemment. Je suppose que vous pouvez m'indiquer où est ma classe ?

Le regard du proviseur s'assombrit, juste avant qu'il ne baisse finalement les yeux.

_ Tu n'es pas au courant, dit-il d'une voix morne. Tu as dû partir plus tôt que tout le monde, hier. La seconde A et une partie de la seconde B est à l'hôpital en ce moment, Bakugo-kun. Pour soutenir la mère d'Izuku, bien sûr, et…eh bien, dire « au revoir » dans le cas où…

_ N'en dîtes pas plus, c'est bon.

Katsuki n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la suite, alors il quitta le bureau en traînant des pieds, puis le lycée quasiment désert. Il erra ensuite dans la rue un moment, avançant sans réfléchir…ou du moins, il en eut l'impression. Pourtant, il se retrouva face à un parc qu'il connaissait bien. Shigoku.

Il n'était pas trop loin de chez lui, et Katsuki y avait passé beaucoup de temps dans son enfance, Deku collé à ses basques. Il se souvenait d'à quel point ça l'agaçait. Aujourd'hui encore, la présence de Deku lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Mais quand il s'imaginait vivre sa vie sans plus jamais voir ce foutu nerd… Katsuki détestait ça.

Shigoku, c'était aussi le parc où Deku avait été attaqué. Katsuki y entra sans trop savoir pourquoi. Est-ce qu'il espérait bêtement y trouver une solution ? Non, il était totalement impuissant et il devait s'y résigner. Il était presque dix heures, il ne restait plus assez de temps.

Il finit par prendre place sur une balançoire. Elle était vieille et rouillée, c'était étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas encore été dégagé du parc. Au moins, y avait pas de sales gosses dessus.

Et puis il semblait à Katsuki s'être déjà trouvé à cet endroit précis, des années plus tôt. Deku avait dû être heureux d'avoir l'honneur de le pousser. Maintenant, il se balançait tout seul du bout des pieds et essayait de prétendre que son cœur n'était pas serré à lui en faire mal.

Il n'était pas du genre à souffrir pour les autres. Sa mère avait raison, elle ne l'avait pas élevé comme un putain de faible. Et pourtant...

_ Dis, toi, je te connais !

Katsuki sursauta. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il se faisait surprendre. Il tourna la tête vers la balançoire à sa droite, qui était occupée par une fille blonde, à peine plus âgée que lui. Elle arborait un sourire agaçant et un minuscule cœur rouge était tatoué sous son œil gauche. Il se leva d'un bond. Il connaissait cette nana !

_ Heart Crusher, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées. J'vais te…

_ Shhhh, inutile d'être agressif, Katsuki Bakugo, l'interrompit-elle sans perdre son sourire. Si ce que tu cherches, c'est le moyen de sauver Izuku, je peux t'aider.

Entendre cette saleté appeler Deku par son prénom lui donnait encore plus envie de la détruire.

_ C'est ça, sale enflure ! T'es une putain de cinglée et tu vas crever !

Les étincelles commencèrent à jaillirent de ses mains. Katsuki pouvait sentir la chaleur se répandre dans ses paumes à une vitesse folle. Il n'avait jamais été aussi hors de lui, et cet état était carrément bénéfique à son alter. Il allait littéralement exploser cette tarée et venger Deku.

Il leva la main, la fille ne bougea même pas. Mais avant qu'il ne se jette sur elle, elle prononça une phrase qui le figea.

_ C'est toi la solution, Katsuki Bakugo. Izuku est amoureux de toi, pauvre idiot !

Elle ricana. Katsuki sentit la chaleur quitter ses mains, ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Est-ce qu'elle se foutait de sa gueule?

_ Surpris ? Pouffa-t-elle encore. Izuku est un gentil garçon, tu sais. J'avais perdu mon bracelet dans ce parc, et il a proposé de m'aider. Alors quand j'ai vu son air tristounet et que j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait d'un problème de cœur… j'ai décidé de l'aider moi aussi !

_ Tu mens, dit-il sans le moindre aplomb. Y a pas moyen que Deku soit amoureux de moi. On peut pas s'blairer ! Et arrête de te donner le beau rôle, putain ! Tu l'as foutu dans un lit d'hôpital, il est en train de crever, en quoi est-ce que ça l'aide ?!

Katsuki pouvait sentir la rage bouillir dans son ventre, mais là, il était trop paumé pour exploser. Il avait beau s'égosiller, il n'avait jamais été aussi peu sûr de lui. Et le vilain avait flairé son trouble.

_ Oh, je t'en prie, Katsuki…, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu erres comme une âme en peine dans la ville et tu meurs d'envie de me tuer parce que j'ai osé toucher ce garçon. Ne prétends pas le détester, c'est ridicule.

_ Tu me connais pas, sale enflure !

_ Mais je connais le cœur d'Izuku Midoriya. Vois-tu, quand j'endors quelqu'un, j'entends le nom de la personne qu'il aime le plus profondément.

Katsuki eut un mouvement de recul. Cette fille essayait de le tromper, c'était forcément ça.

_ C'est ton nom que j'ai entendu, Katsuki Bakugo, insista-t-elle avec un large sourire. Tu es le seul à pouvoir sauver Izuku.

_ C'est impossible, souffla Katsuki.

_ Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point, jeune homme. Si tu détestes réellement Izuku, eh bien laisse-le mourir. Mais si tu tiens à lui, alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire…

_ Toi…j'vais te crever !

La rage avait enfin repris le dessus. Il leva le poing, mais Heart Crusher se contenta de rire encore une fois. Elle leva la main et la positionna à plat, devant sa bouche. Elle souffla en direction de sa paume et, avant que Katsuki n'ait le temps de réagir, un nuage rosé se dirigea vers lui à une vitesse folle et entoura son visage comme une bulle. L'air était aveuglant et piquant, tant que Katsuki dut fermer ses yeux et les frotter à plusieurs reprises avec son avant-bras en pestant contre le vilain.

_ Putain ! Espèce de sale–

L'explosion remontait dans ses paumes, il allait détruire cette pauvre fille ! Ou peut-être pas. Le nuage s'était évaporé… et la fille aussi. Il avait beau tourner la tête à droite, à gauche et derrière lui, elle n'était plus là. Katsuki était en rage. C'était trop, cette fois.

Là, au milieu du parc, devant la petite balançoire où il s'était autrefois amusé à humilier Deku, il poussa un hurlement terrible.

Il cria, cria à s'en brûler la gorge en ignorant les regards effarés des passants et les mères qui ramenaient contre elles leurs enfants plus loin.

Katsuki hurla jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de souffle. Puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il était comme vidé de son énergie mais il pouvait enfin réfléchir. Il avait laissé Heart Crusher s'enfuir. Il avait été un héros pitoyable. Ouais, mais il avait peut-être la clé pour sauver Deku. Cette clé lui paraissait dingue. Comment Deku pouvait aimer un gars ? Pire, le gars qui le mettait plus bas que terre depuis son enfance ?

Ça n'avait aucun foutu sens!

Mais c'était une piste que Katsuki ne pouvait pas ignorer. Cette enflure d'Heart Crusher avait raison. Il était incapable de détester Deku, et il devait au moins essayer de le sauver.

Il n'avait plus le temps de chercher le vilain, même s'il crevait d'envie d'éclater cette saleté et de montrer qu'il avait bien sa place à Yuei. Pour la première fois, il comprenait vraiment ce qu'All Might n'avait eu de cesse d'essayer de lui enseigner : arrêter le vilain était important, sauver une vie l'était encore plus.

Il avait beau ne pas avoir repris son souffle, Katsuki se mit à courir de toutes ses forces en direction de l'hôpital.

 **Jeudi 24 Mai – onze heures quarante-cinq.**

Katsuki avait dû faire face aux regards durs ou abattus des autres élèves de la seconde A. Iida, Uraraka et Todoroki ne l'avaient particulièrement pas ménagé. Il savait pourquoi : il n'avait pas été aussi assidu aux réunions « sauvons Midoriya Izuku » que tous les autres de Yuei, professeurs comme élèves. Ils devaient tous penser qu'il n'avait pas de cœur et se fichait que Deku vive ou meure.

Ils avaient tort, mais Katsuki se fichait de ce qu'ils pensaient, de toute façon.

Aizawa-sensei et All Might étaient là, dans un coin. Voir ces deux là avec un air si accablé était flippant. Plus étonnant, Inko Midoriya était avec eux. C'était sûrement trop difficile pour elle de voir son fils étendu dans un lit d'hôpital, mourant. Elle semblait avoir pris dix ans d'un coup.

Comme si elle avait senti son regard, elle leva les yeux vers Katsuki. Lui se figea, mal à l'aise. Le drame et la douleur des gens, il savait pas gérer. C'était emmerdant pour un futur héros.

Il se sentit stupide quand Inko lui offrit un sourire, certes terriblement triste, mais un sourire tout de même. Cette petite femme inoffensive était clairement plus forte que lui. Katsuki la vit ensuite dire quelque chose à All Might, puis s'avancer vers lui. Là encore, il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, même quand Inko fut juste face à lui.

_ Tu es venu voir Izuku, dit-elle d'une voix brisée mais sans se défaire de son léger sourire. Merci, Katsuki-kun. Il en sera très heureux.

Katsuki avait enfoui ses mains dans ses poches et détourné le regard. Toute son assurance s'était envolée face aux larmes d'Inko.

_ Ouais..., fit-il simplement. Sa chambre ? Hm, s'il vous plaît.

Quand elle lui donna le numéro, Katsuki se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête et fit aussitôt volte-face. Il avait hâte de disparaître de cette salle. Mais Inko l'interpella une dernière fois. Il s'arrêta net, mais ne se tourna pas vers elle.

_ Il t'a toujours adoré tu sais, Katsuki-kun. Depuis qu'il est tout petit, je n'entends que parler d'All Might et de _Katchan_ à la maison.

Par politesse, ou peut-être pour prendre le temps de digérer ça, Katsuki resta sur place quelques secondes. Puis, sans dire un mot, il reprit sa route en direction de la chambre 403.

 **MIDORIYA Izuku**

Le nom était écrit noir sur blanc, à côté de la porte. La porte que Katsuki n'arrivait pas à ouvrir. Il se demandait encore ce qu'il foutait là. Sérieusement, pourquoi c'était à lui de faire ça ?

Ah, ouais. Parce qu'apparemment, Deku avait été assez con pour tomber amoureux de lui. L'amour avait une forte tendance à dégoûter Katsuki, mais ça allait bien à Deku. Ce nerd plein de bons sentiments.

Au bout d'un moment, quand Katsuki se rappela que les autres abrutis de sa classe pouvaient débarquer d'un instant à l'autre, il se décida à entrer. D'un coup, comme on arrache un pansement. Il ferma derrière lui et osa directement un regard vers le lit d'hôpital collé contre le mur du fond. La seule chose qui tranchait entre les murs blancs, les meubles et les draps tout aussi immaculés de la petite chambre, c'était la tignasse verte de Deku.

Il était allongé dans son lit, recouvert à moitié d'une couverture. En fait, il avait le même teint que d'habitude et n'avait aucune blessure. Il semblait juste endormi.

Katsuki se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration plusieurs secondes. Cet abruti de Deku ne dormait pas vraiment. Il était en train de crever, et c'était bien pour ça que Katsuki était là. Alors il s'avança vers le lit d'un pas déterminé, avec une forte envie d'hurler sur le nerd qu'aussitôt qu'il ouvrirait les yeux, il allait lui refaire le portrait pour avoir été aussi merdique face à un vilain.

_ Successeur d'All Might, hein ? Ronchonna-t-il. Bah on est mal barrés.

Il se figea quand il fut le plus proche possible du lit. Et maintenant ? Aizawa-sensei avait parlé d'un acte d'amour. Si Katsuki avait été moins fort, il aurait eu un frisson rien que d'y penser. Ou peut-être même qu'il aurait vomi.

Il connaissait rien à l'amour, et il avait rien envie d'en connaître. C'était une perte de temps foutument ridicule, un truc qui l'empêcherait juste de s'entraîner suffisamment et qui le freinerait sur le terrain.

Deku était tombé dans le piège, mais ça n'arriverait jamais à Katsuki. Lui, il était juste là parce qu'en intégrant Yuei, il avait signé pour sauver des vies. Et aussi parce qu'il devait encore prouver à Deku sa supériorité.

_ Retiens bien ça, le nerd, c'est la seule fois où je vais me montrer sympa avec toi. Demain, je t'éclate!

Il se pencha lentement au-dessus du lit, vers le visage de son rival. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Merde, ça, c'était pas son genre.

Il n'était pas écœuré comme il aurait dû l'être. Il était simplement nerveux, mais n'était pas sûr de ce qui le stressait vraiment. L'idée d'embrasser quelqu'un ? Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, mais Katsuki était pas du genre à flipper pour un truc aussi nul. Ou bien d'embrasser _cette_ personne en particulier ? Ce gars qui l'insupportait et que Katsuki avait toujours maltraité. Que Deku ne se réveille pas et soit condamné ? Que Deku se réveille et soit amoureux de lui ?

Katsuki s'insulta intérieurement. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à ça. A quelques centimètres du visage constellé de Deku, il ferma les yeux et prit une courte inspiration. Putain, ce moment allait le hanter toute sa vie...

_ T'as intérêt à te réveiller, abruti, grogna-t-il.

Puis il déposa un baiser, court mais appuyé, sur les lèvres de Deku. Le contact, étonnamment doux, lui fila la chair de poule. S'il était honnête, ce n'était pas désagréable. Juste surprenant. Il se redressa ensuite très rapidement et s'éloigna d'un pas. Il avait un peu l'impression d'avoir commis un crime. Mais l'impression le quitta rapidement pour laisser place à un pique de stress, puis à un sentiment dévorant, écrasant. Quelque chose que Katsuki n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

Du désespoir.

Deku n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Il restait là, allongé dans son lit. Endormi. Bientôt pour toujours.

* * *

 **Réponse aux (adooorables) reviews –**

 **Koakiwa :** Oya oya oya ! (avec, au choix, la voix de Bokuto ou Kuroo). Merciii pour ta review ! Haha je suis désolée pour Ochaco, je l'aime beaucoup aussi !Mais bon, il faut avouer que Katsuki avec Izuku, c'est beaucoup plus drôle, non ?

 **Satokooo** : Merci pour ce joli compliment ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu et que tu seras là pour le dernier chapitre !

 **Yuki-604** : Que de compliments, mercii ! Honnêtement, je trouve ça très drôle d'écrire du point de vue de Katsuki, mais aussi assez compliqué… on sait tous que c'est un acharné colérique rarement content, mais que d'un autre côté, le gars veut devenir un héros et n'est pas profondément méchant. Trouver le juste milieu quand on l'écrit c'est compliqué haha ! Alors si tu me dis que tu le retrouves beaucoup dans mon chapitre, j'en suis trèèès heureuse ! En effet, c'est une fic courte puisqu'il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre déjà pas mal avancé et qui arrivera assez rapidement. Et merci à toi !

 **Iliana19122** : Nooon pardon je ne veux pas te priver de sommeil ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la suite arrivera très bientôt, ne te torture pas avec le soir haha ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review toute mignonne !

 **TMtE** : Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie de lire que ma version de la Belle au bois dormant te plaît ! Le fait que tu emploies le mot « charmant » à propos de Katsuki, je trouve ça à la fois drôle et super mignon haha mais c'est pas faux ! Quand je vois des lecteurs aussi enthousiastes n'empêche, j'ai la pression à mooort ! J'espère que la suite t'aura plu !

 **Arthygold** : Je suis très contente que ça te plaise ! (et espère que c'est encore le cas !) Oh oui oui Katsuki est un cas désespéré, aucun doute là-dessus ! C'est ce qui fait que son personnage est particulièrement drôle et intéressant, alors on le pardonne, pas vrai ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements !

 **DreamBruh** : Eh ben dis donc, mon vilain bien ridicule comme il faut le plaît haha ! J'en suis contente, je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire moi aussi ! Et puis ouais je me suis dit « après Lovelover, je peux bien me permettre… » et voilà ! Alors j'ai trouvé ça sur l'internaute : « Tirer quelque chose par les cheveux apparaît dès le XVIIe siècle dans le sens de "forcer". On dit aujourd'hui qu'un raisonnement est "tiré par les cheveux" lorsqu'il ne semble pas "fluide", qu'il paraît compliqué ou peu logique. » Maintenant tu sais TOUT !

* * *

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour le dernier chapitre!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour bonjour!**

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture du dernier chapitre de _Deku au bois dormant_. On se retrouve en bas pour quelques infos !

* * *

 **Jeudi 24 Mai – quinze heures trente-trois.**

Il avait arraché deux portiques à l'entrée du parc Shigoku. Fait hurler de terreur un groupe de gosses. Explosé un arbre. Katsuki allait attirer l'attention de la police ou d'un héros, à ce rythme. Mais tout ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était débusquer Heart Crusher.

Cette enflure lui avait menti. Katsuki n'était pas la clé. Il ne pouvait pas sauver Deku. Et il n'avait aucun moyen de mettre la main sur le vilain.

_ MONTRE-TOI PUTAIN !

Il hurlait en vain, il le savait, mais ce parc était le seul endroit où il avait jamais vu Heart Crusher. Et désormais, il regrettait de l'avoir cru sur parole et de ne pas s'être plus battu pour lui mettre la main dessus. S'il s'était comporté comme un héros digne de ce nom, alors peut-être que Deku aurait eu une chance…

Au milieu du bois de Shigoku, étendu jusqu'au milieu du parc, Katsuki fit rugir encore et encore ses étincelles. Il avait éloigné les badauds avec son feu et ses hurlements. Il était hors de lui. Non, pire que ça encore. Il avait envie de tout exploser, de buter des vilains et de faire bouffer le sol à tous ceux qui l'approcheraient.

Il refusait cette situation. Il refusait de ne rien pouvoir y faire. C'était la première fois qu'il n'avait pas le contrôle sur ce qu'il voulait contrôler.

_ BORDEL !

Deku ne pouvait mourir ! C'était pas possible. Il avait toujours été là. Toujours. Collant, agaçant, bruyant, pitoyable. Avec son sourire idiot et ses yeux larmoyants. Ses putains de « Katchan » que Katsuki s'était mis à tolérer, parce que ça venait de lui.

Et maintenant, il se posait des tonnes de questions auxquelles le nerd ne pouvait plus répondre. Est-ce que Deku et lui avaient été amis, plus jeunes ? Katsuki n'en était même pas sûr. Désormais, avec l'alter d'All Might, Deku était son rival, peut-être le seul digne de ce nom. Mais est-ce qu'il n'était que ça ? En fait, Katsuki n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la façon dont il considérait Deku.

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait perdre en le perdant.

Mais ses entrailles qui se tordaient douloureusement, son impatience et sa haine semblaient lui dire qu'il tenait peut-être un peu à lui. Bordel, il était allé jusqu'à embrasser ce gars pour le sauver ! Et quand ça n'avait pas marché…

Katsuki avait vraiment eu peur. Et il s'était barré. Il s'était retrouvé ici. Et maintenant, il explosait tout. Ouais, après tout, il devait tenir à ce foutu nerd. Une question d'habitude, peut-être. Peut-être autre chose. Dans tous les cas, c'était trop tard et Katsuki allait devoir faire avec.

Cette idée raviva dangereusement la rage. Il frappa de toutes ses forces l'arbre le plus proche de lui. Un chêne immense qui devait être plus vieux que ses arrières grands-parents. La partie haute, qui n'explosa pas, s'effondra sur l'arbre d'à côté et fit céder son tronc de moitié. Katsuki n'était toujours pas satisfait.

Quand il s'arrêtait de détruire, il ne pensait qu'à Deku dans son lit d'hôpital et à sa propre impuissance.

Un nouveau cri, et il se jetait sur un autre arbre. Il allait les exploser jusqu'au dernier, et ensuite il foutrait en l'air tout ce foutu parc. C'était son plan pour se défouler. Mais avant qu'il ne touche au tronc immense qu'il visait, une main rachitique l'attrapa fermement par le poignet. Katsuki connaissait cette force désormais vacillante, mais toujours imposante. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était venu l'arrêter.

_ Mon garçon…, souffla All Might. Tu dois t'arrêter, maintenant. Je ne vais pas pouvoir négocier plus longtemps avec la police pour qu'ils te fichent la paix, si tu casses encore quelque chose.

Son ton n'était même pas ferme ni sévère. Juste las et désespéré.

_ Je m'en tape de la police, grogna Katsuki. Et je me tape des héros. Ça sert à quoi de former des gars comme moi si personne est foutu de sauver un gamin d'un vilain merdique ?

Katsuki avait repoussé la main d'All Might et s'était tourné vers lui pour lui lancer un regard hargneux. L'homme qu'il avait passé sa vie à admirer semblait misérable, maintenant. C'était comme confirmer à Katsuki que c'était la fin pour Deku. Si All Might ne pouvait pas sauver son poulain, personne ne le pouvait.

_ Même vous ! C'est votre successeur, bordel ! Et vous allez juste le laisser crever comme ça !

_ J'ai tout essayé, murmura All Might d'une voix brisée. Je suis désolé, mon garçon. Je donnerais ma vie pour qu'il soit sauvé, si c'était la solution.

Le héros passa un bras dans son dos et le ramena vers lui, dans une étreinte paternelle. Katsuki se laissa avoir une poignée de secondes. Se faire réconforter comme un gosse faiblard était tentant.

Ouais, mais ça allait pas sauver Deku. Alors Katsuki repoussa All Might de ses deux mains et ignora son air accablé.

La colère était toujours là, mais il ne voulait plus crier ni foutre le parc en feu. De toute façon, même s'il retournait toute la ville, la colère et le dégoût resteraient. Peut-être que sans Deku, Katsuki allait devoir vivre comme ça, désormais. Perpétuellement haineux, mais trop vide et saturé pour avoir seulement envie de se défouler comme il l'avait toujours fait.

_ J'me casse. Vous pouvez me balancer à la police, si vous voulez. Faîtes moi virer de Yuei aussi. J'en ai plus rien à foutre.

Il fit demi-tour, s'engouffra sous le tronc brisé d'un arbre sans qu'All Might n'essaie de le rattraper, et quitta le parc.

 **Jeudi 24 Mai – vingt heures douze.**

Son errance l'avait ramené là. Devant l'hôpital. Sûrement que toute la classe y était, amassée comme des abrutis. Après tout, avec ses idéaux débiles et sa gentillesse à la con, Deku avait su fédérer au lycée.

Katsuki entra dans le bâtiment sans vraiment réfléchir. Ces dernières heures, passées dans une ferronnerie désaffectée et à moitié en ruine, l'avaient épuisé. Pourtant, il était resté allongé tout le temps, les bras croisés derrière la tête, à fixer le ciel à travers les restes du plafond défoncé. Il avait découvert que lutter contre son propre cerveau, à essayer de l'obliger à ne pas penser, était le plus crevant de tous les exercices. Il avait abandonné en cours de route et se retrouvait maintenant dans les couloirs blancs et étouffants de l'hôpital.

La colère ne l'avait pas quitté de toute l'après-midi. Elle était simplement restée silencieuse. Mais quand Katsuki aperçut les élèves de sa classe, d'autres de la seconde B, Togata et même deux filles du collège, elle cessa de se terrer au fond de lui.

Les poings serrés et le regard assassin, il fonça dans le tas pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la porte.

_ Dégagez putain ! Bande d'abrutis !

Ah, il avait réussi à foutre des expressions choquées sur leurs têtes de connards en dépression ! Parfait. Parce que de quel droit ces sales merdes restaient plantées là avec un air abattu ? De quel droit cette nana du collège tremblait ? De quel droit Uraraka laissait couler une putain de larme ?

Ils ne connaissaient pas Deku.

Iida se planta devant lui juste après qu'il ait passé la porte.

_ Calme-toi tout de suite, Baku–

_ La ferme !

Il poussa le délégué et Kaminari qui se trouvait juste derrière. Aizawa, qui était jusque là resté planté dans le couloir, les bras croisés et le regard éteint, se manifesta en même temps que Todoroki, sûrement pour le faire sortir de la chambre. Mais Katsuki ne comptait pas se laisser faire, même par son prof. Il avait plus le droit qu'eux d'être là. Lui, il connaissait Deku depuis toujours. Lui, il savait même pas ce que c'était de devoir vivre sans ce foutu nerd collé aux basques.

Aizawa l'attrapa par le poignet. Il voulait sans doute essayer de le sortir de là calmement, sans alter. Mais Katsuki était prêt à utiliser le sien. Il était prêt à exploser tout le monde et à…

_ S'il vous plaît, Aizawa-sensei… j'aimerais que Katsuki reste.

Après une brève hésitation, le prof le lâcha et adressa un signe de tête entendu à Inko Midoriya. La petite femme, qui était intervenue en la faveur de Katsuki, avait figé toute la salle. Elle se tenait près du lit de son fils et serrait sa main dans la sienne. A ce moment, Katsuki osa son premier regard vers lui, et sa gorge se serra. Deku n'avait jamais été aussi pâle de sa vie. Cette fois, on voyait bien qu'il ne dormait pas. La machine à laquelle il était relié affichait un rythme cardiaque plus lent que dans la matinée.

Ouais, Deku était en train de partir.

Katsuki fit un pas en avant, Aizawa l'imita pour lui chuchoter quelque chose.

_ Nous allions tous partir quand tu es arrivé, Bakugo. Fais vite, nous devons laisser Midoriya-san dire au revoir à son fils.

Katsuki avait beau les avoir entendu, il n'assimila pas les mots. Son cerveau était déjà occupé avec des émotions qu'il avait trop peu traité dans sa vie jusqu'à présent : panique, angoisse, peur, désespoir. Il avança jusqu'au lit sans s'en rendre compte, comme un robot. Inko Midoriya était de l'autre côté, mais il la voyait à peine. En fait, son regard était rivé sur le visage blafard de Deku. Ces dix dernières années, Katsuki avait passé son temps à le faire dégager de sa vue. Maintenant, il ne pouvait pas s'en détacher.

Peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'il le voyait pour la dernière fois. Merde, la dernière fois. Merde, merde merde, … MERDE !

_ Deku espèce d'abruti !

Katsuki ne reconnut pas sa propre voix, elle avait sonné comme un pitoyable gémissement. C'était sûrement pour ça que personne n'avait cherché à le réprimander. Bah, Katsuki s'en tapait de toute façon. Il avait bien le droit de gueuler sur Deku, il avait toujours fait comme ça. Mais peut-être qu'il regrettait un peu. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû être plus sympa.

Katsuki ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était toujours comporté comme ça. Après tout, Deku était pas si merdique. Loin de là, en fait. Mais il avait pas été foutu de s'en rendre compte avant.

_ Putain…, murmura-t-il. Putain réveille-toi !

Merde, une goutte d'eau salée s'était frayée un chemin jusque sur ses lèvres. Katsuki pouvait pas croire qu'il chialait comme un faible. Ça, c'était le truc de Deku. Et c'était putain de désagréable. Ça lui broyait le cœur et la gorge. Décidément, Deku allait le faire chier jusqu'au bout.

_ T'es un putain d'emmerdeur, maugréa-t-il. T'entends ça le nerd ? Réagis putain !

Cette fois, il avait crié et Todoroki avait attrapé sa main agrippée au barreau du lit.

_ Ça suffit, Bakugo, il ne va pas...

Katsuki ne laissa pas double-face finir sa phrase. Il le repoussa sans lui accorder un regard, ses yeux toujours rivés sur le lit, et posa doucement sa main sur la joue de Deku. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, il avait dû devenir fou à force de réprimer sa colère.

_ Réagis, répéta-t-il avec hargne. Tu peux pas crever comme ça ! Te fous pas la honte ! Réagis ! Je veux pas... je veux pas que tu meures. Allez, s'il te plaît...Izuku...

Sa voix avait tremblé et d'autres foutues larmes s'étaient échappées. Katsuki n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie, et il ne pourrait même pas faire payer Deku pour ça. C'était trop. Il devait sortir de là et se remettre à tout exploser. Il fit volte-face, prêt à dégommer le premier qui lui adresserait la parole ou se mettrait sur son chemin, quand une main s'accrocha à son t-shirt.

_ Katchan ?

 **Vendredi 25 Mai – huit heures dix.**

Katsuki avait dix minutes de retard et comptait bien donner le ton. Les mains dans les poches, son éternel air énervé sur le visage, il ouvrit la porte de la classe d'un coup de pied. Le but ? Couper l'envie aux enfoirés de Yuei de se payer sa tête. Parce que ouais, la veille, Katsuki avait chialé devant la Seconde A au grand complet, une partie de la B et quelques terminales. Heureusement, il avait un plan : si l'un d'entre eux osait se foutre de sa gueule, il le buterait. Ça ferait un bel exemple et on le chercherait plus, après ça.

Mais malgré son entrée particulièrement bruyante, personne ne le remarqua. En fait, la classe était bondée, réunissant à peu près tous les mêmes abrutis que la veille, à l'hôpital. Les tables avaient été poussées sur le côté, il y avait de la bouffe sucrée partout, des putains de sourires idiots et des rires à la con. Tout ce que Katsuki haïssait.

Il était facile de deviner qui était au milieu de cette joyeuse bande de crétins. Deku. Inatteignable, encore une fois. Katsuki soupira et fit demi-tour, assez déterminé à se casser de ce repère d'abrutis. Mais une barrière de muscles se posa entre lui et la porte qu'il venait de fracasser. Eijiro Kirishima était bien le seul élève à avoir son respect. Mais là, Katsuki ne voulait entendre personne. Sauf peut-être…

_ Tu vas pas nous la rejouer comme hier, hein ? S'exclama Eijiro.

_ Quoi, comme hier ? Grommela-t-il, sur la défensive.

_ Bah, tu sais. Te volatiliser.

_ Je fais c'que je veux.

De toute façon, c'était pas comme s'il aurait pu faire autre chose, la veille. Deku était sorti de son coma et, ouais, c'était super. Alors forcément, Inko Midoriya avait aussitôt serré son fils contre elle pendant de longues minutes. Puis tous les autres, en comprenant petit à petit que Deku était sauvé, s'étaient rués vers le lit pour exprimer très bruyamment leur joie.

Rester au milieu d'une foule de connards excités n'était pas une option pour Katsuki. Alors il était rentré chez lui, comptant rattraper sa nuit blanche. Il n'y était pas vraiment parvenu, tiraillé par la même question pendant des heures : est-ce qu'il y était pour quelque chose ? Il était le dernier à avoir touché Deku avant son réveil. Mais plus tôt dans la journée, quand il l'avait embrassé, ça n'avait pas fonctionné.

_ C'est bon, allez ! Pas besoin d'avoir honte, tu connais Izuku depuis dix piges ! Personne trouve ça bizarre que t'aies chialé ! Viens !

Katsuki allait lui dire d'aller se faire voir, mais Eijiro était déjà parti dans la foule d'élèves…et l'y entraîna en le tirant par le t-shirt. La seconde d'après, il était propulsé au centre de la pièce, à deux pas de Deku. C'était la première fois que Katsuki le voyait sur ses pieds depuis quatre jours, et il avait même l'impression que ça faisait des semaines. L'air gêné de Deku et la façon dont il vira au rouge en croisant son regard ne parvinrent même pas à énerver Katsuki. Avant, il lui en aurait mis une pour moins que ça.

Peut-être que les choses avaient un peu changé. Katsuki n'avait pas encore décidé si ça lui allait ou pas. Pour le moment, il pouvait difficilement lutter contre le sentiment de soulagement qui l'avait envahi depuis que Deku avait ouvert les yeux. Il avait honte de l'avouer, mais le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment avait éclipsé toute colère.

_ Ah, Katchan…

Katsuki détourna le regard et remit ses mains dans ses poches. Ouais, il était heureux de voir Deku sain et sauf, mais là tout le monde les regardait. Au moins l'un d'entre eux flaira apparemment le malaise et décida d'intervenir. All Might se pointa au centre de la pièce, posa une main sur l'épaule de Deku et commença à déblatérer des niaiseries de circonstance.

C'était sa porte de sortie. Il se fraya un chemin dans le sens inverse sans jeter de regard derrière lui, même s'il était presque sûr de sentir celui de Deku dans son dos. Il quitta la classe, puisque de toute évidence les cours n'allaient pas commencer de sitôt et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de prendre part à la fête improvisée.

_ Bakugo-kun, attends !

Katsuki poussa un énorme soupir et continua sa marche dans les couloirs. Il avait reconnu la voix d'Uraraka et comptait bien l'ignorer. Mais l'insupportable tête d'œuf était assez déterminée pour la jouer Eijiro et venir lui barrer la route après une course folle.

_ Si j'me suis pas arrêté c'est que j'avais pas envie de t'écouter, lança-t-il dédaigneusement. T'es pas foutue de comprendre ça ?

Uraraka prit une moue énervée plus ridicule qu'impressionnante, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Katsuki devait bien avouer que cette fille en avait dans le ventre.

_ Tsk, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Te parler d'Izuku-kun.

_ J'ai assez entendu parler du nerd pour quinze ans.

Il fit un pas sur le côté mais Uraraka l'imita.

_ Bon sang Bakugo, apprends à écouter les gens, un peu ! Tu as vu où ça t'a mené, d'envoyer sans arrêt balader Izuku ?

Katsuki la regardait maintenant avec des yeux ronds. Elle avait été piquée par un truc, ou quoi ? Ouais, bon elle n'avait peut-être pas tort sur une chose. Il devait clairement arrêter de traiter Deku comme une merde. Mais il n'avait aucune raison de faire le même effort avec elle ou les autres élèves dont il se foutait complètement. Cela dit, quelque chose lui disait qu'il serait plus vite parti en capitulant et en écoutant cette fille qu'en tentant la fuite.

Il dut lutter intérieurement pour ne pas lui casser le bras quand elle planta son index sur son torse à plusieurs reprises.

_ Maintenant que tu es au courant des sentiments d'Izuku, ne t'avise pas de le traiter encore comme un moins que rien ! Tu sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien, et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi si tu avais besoin d'aide. Alors apprends un peu à le considérer ! Et puis arrête de prétendre que tu le détestes, je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer entendre ça, mais on a tous vu que ce n'était pas du tout le cas hier. Si tu n'avais pas eu un minimum d'affection pour lui, tu n'aurais pas pu le sauver comme tu l'as fait !

_ De l'affection pour un type comme lui ? Ricana-t-il. Ouais, ça m'aurait fait chier qu'il claque, mais c'est tout. Et je l'ai pas sauvé, ok ? Je sais pas ce qui c'est passé à l'hôpital exactement, mais j'y suis pour rien.

Uraraka souffla, un air exaspéré sur le visage. Forcément, elle n'avait pas toutes les informations pour comprendre. Katsuki jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il voulait s'assurer qu'aucun autre merdeux ne l'avait suivi jusque là.

_ Ecoute, si tu balances ça à quelqu'un d'autre, je te crève, menaça-t-il à voix basse. Hier matin, j'ai essayé moi aussi.

_ Essayé ? Répéta Uraraka.

_ Ouais, réfléchis deux s'condes, putain ! J'ai fait ce que les profs avaient dit. J'ai eu une geste… _affectueux_ , envers Deku.

Le dire lui avait presque arraché la bouche. Bien sûr, il ne dirait jamais à personne la nature de ce geste. Surtout pas à Deku. Il pouvait encore moins avouer qu'Heart Crusher elle-même l'avait mis sur cette fausse piste, et dire en même temps qu'il avait pas été foutu de l'arrêter.

_ J'avais des doutes sur les sentiments de cet abruti, ajouta-t-il. Et c'est pas comme si j'avais moralement le choix, en étant à Yuei. J'ai essayé, et ça a rien donné. Alors quoi qu'il se soit passé hier soir, j'y suis pour rien. C'est bon, tu m'lâches, maintenant ?

A l'air dubitatif d'Uraraka, Katsuki comprit qu'elle n'en avait pas vraiment l'attention. Il savait que quelque chose clochait, lui aussi. Après tout, il était bien le dernier à avoir touché Deku avant son réveil. Mais finalement, ce n'était pas si important maintenant que l'autre nerd n'était plus en danger. Alors il soupira et dépassa Uraraka dans le couloir.

_ Ah ! Mais bien sûr !

Katsuki s'arrêta de marcher et lui lança un regard agacé. Elle ne sembla pas y prêter attention le moins du monde.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as encore, à gueuler dans le couloir ?

_ Tu as parlé de morale, à l'instant. Quand tu es allé voir Izuku, hier matin, tu te sentais obligé d'essayer, pas vrai ?

_ Et ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Grogna-t-il, impatient.

_ Et hier soir, quand tu as eu ce geste…quand tu lui as touché le visage, tu pleurais. Cette fois là, ça n'avait rien à voir avec la morale. Tu as fait ça parce que tu tiens à Izuku. C'était ça, le geste d'amour qui l'a sauvé !

Heureusement pour cette tête d'œuf, Katsuki ne lançait pas de lasers avec ses yeux. Sinon, il aurait volontiers pulvérisé Uraraka avant qu'elle n'aille raconter ce genre de conneries aux autres. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle plaça son index sur sa bouche et se mit à sourire.

_ C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien à personne. Enfin, tant que tu traites bien Izuku.

_ Quoi ?! Tu te prends pour qui ?!

Uraraka leva les yeux au ciel, l'air désespéré. Katsuki croyait rêver. C'était plutôt à lui de tirer cette tronche ! Elle avait de la chance, après les trois jours de merde qu'il venait de passer, il avait autre chose à foutre que se battre dans les couloirs de Yuei. Elle fila en direction de leur classe, Katsuki reprit sa route du côté opposé.

Il traîna dans le lycée, loin de l'agitation de la Seconde A, jusqu'à treize heures. Ensuite, Eijiro l'intercepta pour lui dire que les cours reprenaient. A la demande de Deku qui était assez gêné d'avoir interrompu leur formation durant trois jours, apparemment. Cet imbécile était toujours trop préoccupé par les autres, c'était bien son problème.

Les cours reprirent donc normalement dans l'après-midi. Les seules traces des événements de la semaine étaient la bonne humeur écœurante des autres élèves, et la façon dont Deku et Katsuki évitaient soigneusement de se regarder.

 **Vendredi 25 Mai – dix-sept heures vingt.**

Katsuki avait été le premier à sortir de la classe. Personne n'avait eu les couilles de lui parler de son intervention de la veille, et il voulait que ça reste comme ça. Son sac jeté sur l'épaule, les mains dans ses poches comme à leur habitude, il prit son air le plus je-m'en-foutiste et quitta le bâtiment. Il fulminait déjà intérieurement en se demandant comment il allait passer tout un week-end sans réfléchir à cette foutue semaine.

Parce qu'il était pas spécialement chaud pour tirer au clair ce qu'Uraraka lui avait balancé à la tronche. Sa conclusion était sensée, même avec beaucoup de mauvaise foi, Katsuki pouvait difficilement le nier. Mais s'il avait bien brisé l'emprise d'Heart Crusher sur Deku, alors ça signifiait forcément que cet imbécile l' _aimait_.

_ E-eh ! Katchan !

Katsuki avait comme une impression de déjà-vu. Deku s'était planté devant lui, avec l'air de vouloir être partout sauf là.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Ben…tu sais…

Deku se grattait nerveusement le bras, mais il osa finalement lever les yeux et les river dans ceux de Katsuki. Et pour le coup, c'était Katsuki qui avait du mal à soutenir son regard.

_ Merci, lança finalement Deku dans un souffle. Ma mère m'a dit…, enfin, je sais que je suis là grâce à toi. Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

Katsuki se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Se cantonner à son rôle de mec qui n'en avait rien à foutre des autres était plus simple, surtout maintenant. Il fut surpris de voir que son manque de réaction ne découragea pas Deku. Au contraire, il resta bien en place.

_ Katchan, l'autre jour, ce que je voulais te dire…

Katsuki écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait plus vraiment pensé à ce que Deku avait essayé de lui dire, le jour où Heart Crusher l'avait attaqué. Maintenant, c'était assez évident. Et il était au moins aussi gêné que Deku à cet instant. Alors il décida de lui épargner, ou peut-être de s'épargner à lui-même, la suite.

_ C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Deku ouvrit la bouche sans dire un mot. Il avait l'air surpris de son intervention. Peut-être parce que, pour une fois, Katsuki n'avait pas employé un ton cassant, las ou agacé ?

Il repensa aux mots d'Uraraka. « _Si tu n'avais pas eu un minimum d'affection pour lui, tu n'aurais pas pu le sauver comme tu l'as fait !_ ». Katsuki n'avait pas eu besoin d'elle pour le comprendre. Il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère, jamais aussi hargneux et jamais aussi inquiet que lorsqu'il avait cru perdre Deku. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eu peur. Et quand Deku avait finalement ouvert les yeux, Katsuki avait eu l'impression de reprendre sa respiration après des jours passés en apnée.

Ce que ça signifiait ? Pour le moment, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir, même s'il savait que c'était inévitable. Pour commencer, il essaierait peut-être d'être un peu moins con avec l'énergumène qui lui faisait face.

_ Ah, oui, évidemment…, chuchota Deku en détournant le regard. Je suppose que tu vas encore moins me supporter, maintenant ?

Katsuki leva les yeux au ciel. Le nerd était beaucoup trop dramatique, et il avait déjà eu sa dose de dramatisme cette semaine. Et puis, évidemment, qu'il supportait cet imbécile. En fait, il avait même sûrement besoin de lui dans sa vie. Mais pour le moment, il était incapable de dire tout ça à haute voix.

_ Tu arrêtais pas de brailler que c'était important, lundi dernier, soupira-t-il. Désolé de pas t'avoir écouté.

Deku le regarda comme si un troisième œil venait de pousser sur son front. Pour la quinzième fois de la journée, Katsuki claqua sa langue contre son palet et fonça droit devant lui, le dépassant. Mais il s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin.

_ Eh, Deku. On rentre ensemble ?

Il n'attendit pas de réponse pour se remettre à marcher. Deku l'avait rejoint dans la seconde, trop gêné pour dire un mot ou le regarder. Mais il souriait. Et Katsuki aussi.

* * *

C'est fini pour _Deku au bois dormant_ ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez de ne pas mettre ces deux idiots officiellement ensemble. C'est qu'il a besoin de temps, ce Katsuki, et l'histoire se passe sur quatre jours !

Je reviendrai très vite avec un OS, cette fois sur le couple **TodoBaku**. J'ai une idée encore plus bizarre que _Deku au bois dormant_ qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment, avec ces deux là. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi cette mini fic, de l'avoir ajoutée à vos favoris, commentée... merci, merci, merci!

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Dreambruh** : Oh mais je t'en prie, il n'y a rien de plus important que la connaissance dans ce monde ! Je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans l'ignorance, c'est bien trop cruel ! Merciiii d'avoir exprimé ta joie, ça me touche beaucoup ! :D J'espère vraiment que tu as aimé ce dernier chapitre ! Encore plus de bisous sur ton nez !

 **Satokooo** : Merci d'être restée jusqu'au dernier chapitre ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé, j'espère que c'est toujours le cas ! A très bientôt ! :)

 **Nizzie** : Wow que de compliments, j'en rougirais haha Et franchement, merci, et même un énorme MERCI pour avoir pris le temps et mobilisé ton courage pour laisser une review à 5 heures du matin. Ça, c'est super fort haha ! Du coup, petit coup de pression face à tant d'enthousiasme ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu, sinon, je me cache !

 **Arthygold** : Haha désolée d'avoir coupé à ce moment ! J'ai toujours aimé le suspense ! Tu avais vu juste, Katsuki avait besoin d'accepter davantage ses sentiments, et encore, il a encore du chemin à faire haha Merci d'avoir lu cette fic jusque au bout, et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **NinadereAckerma** : Merci de venir aussi loin que les tréfonds de l'abysse juste pour lire ma fic, franchement je suis touchée ! x) J'espère que tu as aimé et que ton voyage sur Terre valait le coup haha

 **Chisana Ran** : Tu avais vu juste pour le happy end, j'espère qu'il t'aura satisfait même s'il manquait peut-être un peu de déclaration haha ! Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, c'est très encourageant :) et merci à toi d'avoir lu et commenté, surtout !


End file.
